Seer Knowledge Isn't Always Best
by ThePokemonPress
Summary: Funny name, funnier 'story'. So, I'm a DexHolder, from Kalos. I'm a Seer, and I get to answer those wonderful questions we all know and love! Well, not ALL on the first chapter. How will Nikki (me) answer them? Humorously of course! Read on my curious friends. Lets see the first set of questions! Rated T for minor language and later chapters.


**Hullo peoples! I bet your wondering why in the name of Pokemon I made this huh? Well, truth is, I was bored and had writer's block. I was hoping this would snap me out of it. Sadly no. But that doesn't matter right now... well, maybe it does... anyway! This is purely for YOUR enjoyment. It was made to make you laugh.**

**So feel free to laugh! Anyway, I DON'T own Pokemon, never have never will. So now that the disclaimer's out of the way, read on! Well? What are you waiting for? Nothings stopping you... oh wait, I am. Oops. Sorry about that. Anywho, read on! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**LIST YOUR TOP TEN POKEMON CHARACTERS AND ACT AS IF YOU ARE IN THE MANGA**  
**1. Yellow**  
**2. Crystal**  
**3. Blue**  
**4. Green**  
**5. Red**  
**6. Gold**  
**7. Silver**  
**8. Black**  
**9. Ruby**  
**10. White**

**Now answer the following questions.**

**What would you do if Number 1 woke you up in the middle of the night? (Yellow)**

"Yellow? Its four in the morning! What happened? Are you dead? *gasp* Is your ghost calling me?" I yelled at the phone.

"Umm, no. I just forgot to tell you about the DexHolder Reunion in three days, and your always up anyway..." Yellow replied.

"Eh? Oh... so your NOT dead?" I have to be sure, after all, Seers COULD get phone calls from ghosts.

"No, I'm not dead." Yellow assures me.

"Oh, good... What were we talking about?"

*Face-palm by Yellow*

* * *

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering? (Blue)**

The door opens while I'm singing "Oops I Did It Again" in the shower.

"Who's there?" I ask, grabbing a bottle of shampoo. "Gold, if that's you again-!"

"Nikki? Why are you in my bathroom?" Blue asks me as I peek around the curtain. She had a look on her face that confused me (which is nothing new, I get confused a lot). It looked part mad, part confused, part annoyed, and (strangely (to me at least)) amused. Why was she amused?

"Umm, you have better shampoo?" I offer, hoping she doesn't kick me out.

"Oh, okay then! Just lock up when you leave! Buh-bye!" Blue says as she leaves, giggling something about me thinking she was Gold… Oh well.

*Sigh* Finally. Now back to my rehearsal… I mean shower.

* * *

**Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow? (Green/Ruby)**

I stared at my seniors. "So let me get this straight. Green bet Blue that he could beat Red in a battle, and lost."

"Yep." Ruby says, working on a wedding dress.

"And since he lost, he has to marry you, with a priest and everything, tomorrow?"

"Yep. Hey, does this color bring out my eyes?" Ruby asks, holding up the pink wedding dress.

"Uh, I don't know. I have no fashion sense. So... your the bride?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh no. Green is!" Ruby says cheerfully.

"Don't you dare make me where pink. I don't care if we're going to be married or not. I WILL kill you." Green says, speaking for the first time.

I look back and forth between my seniors before breaking out laughing.

"What?" they ask.

"April Fools!" I scream, then run away like a lunatic.

Ruby and Green stare at each other a minute before saying: "It was a trick..."

* * *

**Number 5 cooked you dinner? (Red)**

I looked down at my food before looking up at Red, who just grinned. "Uh, senior... when did you learn to cook?"

"I didn't."

"Oh," I sweated. With a shaking hand, I took a bite of the... 'meal' in front of me. How did I let Cyan and Garnet talk me into this?

"Mmm! So good!" I mumbled. As my senior turns around, I throw up in the plant conventionally next to me.

Not to self: NEVER let Red cook. EVER.

* * *

**Number 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping? (Gold)**

Pokes Gold. "Hey. Gold. You awake?" I ask.

"Mmhmm..." came the sleepy reply.

I watched my senior roll onto his stomach. Then...

"WAKE UP YOU LOSER! OR YOUR NEVER GOING TO MARRY CRYS!" I screamed as I dumped a bucket of water on him.

"WHAT THE HELL? NIKKI!" Gold chases me with his indestructible billiard cue.

"I can't help it if I had a vision of the two of you getting married!" I shout as we run by Crystal and everyone else.

Blue blinked, "Are you and Gold dating?"

"NO! NIKKI!" Crystal shouted, chasing me as well, her face a bright shade of pinkish red. Funny, she looked pretty flustered for someone who wasn't dating Gold at that comment.

* * *

**Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family? (Silver)**

"Really? Yay!" I pounced on my new brother. "I already love you! (brotherly of course)"

Silver sighs, "Why did I have to have her for a sister?"

"It'll be great! Now we have each other!" I say, still hugging Silver.

"Whatever. Just stop hugging me." Silver pushes me away.

"My brother is SILVER! Yes!" I did a fist pump.

"Can we have a blood test? Please?" Silver asked the doctor that told us. For some reason the man gave Silver (my new brother) a sympathetic look and said, in a voice that sounded close to pity:

"We already did… five times…"

* * *

**Number 8 got into the hospital somehow? (Black)**

I shook my head at Black as White scolded him for standing on that cliff.

"Why were you even up there? Didn't you already beat the Pokemon League?" she asked.

"That wasn't why I was up there," Black replies, wincing as his broken leg moved.

"Then why?" White asks.

"Uh, well..." Black looks at me for help.

"Well, you see White. I had a vision. And Black had to go to the cliff for what he needed for the vision to come true!" I explain, acting all mysterious when I said 'I had a vision'. Its pretty fun to do. I get the asker's attention pretty darn quick when I say that.

Then again… they sometimes run away… don't know why, it was only ONE TIME when I had that vision about the bomb that was in the floor while we were at that Relic Castle in Unova and didn't tell them until three minutes before it went off.

I mean, really. They should be more trusting in their slightly mental Seer friend. Really, how much damage can I do? Wait a minute… there IS the risk that I see their past INSTEAD of the future when I do my Seer-thing, or whatever its called.

"And what was the vision?" she asks me.

"That Black fell off the cliff trying to get you flowers."

Silence. Then...

"Oh Black!" White kissed him.

*Cough* "I'm still here you know." I say, though they ignore me. Great, I'm in a hospital room with my two seniors, who are making out in front of me. With a sigh I did the only thing possible:

I took off my gloves and asked them if they wanted to take the risk of me seeing their past to know if they would live happily ever after.

* * *

**Number 9 made fun of your friends? (Ruby)**

I stared at Ruby once again. Did he really just make fun of the other DexHolders? With them STANDING RIGHT THERE? "Ruby... you do know that my only friends are you guys right? You just insulted the others..." I tell him.

"What? Crap." Ruby sweats as the other DexHolders glare at him.

"And WHAT were you saying about us?" they asked, giving him the 'evil eye' and making the poor fashionable boy squeal like a little girl as he ran from the angry mob.

I blinked. What just happened?

* * *

**Number 10 ignored you all the time? (White)**

"White! White! We're going to be late!" I say, trying to get her attention.

She ignored me.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I ask.

She still ignored me. Wait... were those earphones? I pulled them out.

"White! We're going to be late!" I say loudly.

White blinked at me before gasping. "Why didn't you say so? Come on!" she drags me away.

At least she was back to normal.

* * *

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do? (Yellow)**

I panted, why did this always happen to me?

"Yellow, are you sure this is the right way?" I ask my senior.

"Yeah, she should be around here..." Yellow trails off, looking around the bare rock of Mt. Silver.

"There!" the serial killers shout, spotting us.

"Ah! We're going to die!" I yell, ducking under a bullet.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" a new voice shouts.

A Charazard lands between me, Yellow, and the serial killers.

"Crap! Its Kye! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" the killers yell, running away.

"Awesome! Great timing Kye!" I said as I did a fist pump.

* * *

**You're on a vacation with 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do? (Crystal)**

I groaned in pain as Crystal tried to call for a ambulance.

"Hello Operator? I'm Crystal, and I need to get a ambulance down at the beach ASAP because my idiot friend broke her leg." Crys says.

"Hey! Your 'idiot friend' is in pain here! Besides, I was only doing what I did in the vision!" I protest.

"Remember what happened to Black? Your vision even told you he'd break his leg!"

"Yes, and I told him that part! He did it WILLINGLY! My vision didn't say that!"

"What did it say?"

"...Don't go jumping off cliffs..."

Crystal did a face-palm as I sweat-dropped. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know she was thinking:_ Is she really that stupid?_

And here's the sad part: I think I am.

* * *

**It's your birthday. What will 3 give you? (Blue)**

I eagerly opened my last present. It was from Blue, so it was probably...

"... A hammock?" I ask, looking at her blankly. Did BLUE really just give me a HAMMOCK? And people say I'M crazy…

"Yep! Now your all set for going on missions with me!" she grinned.

"Yes! I get to spy on people, or whatever it is you do..." I say quickly, noticing Blue's 'shut up' look. Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that…

"I don't spy anymore!" she protests at Green's glare.

_Yeah, and I don't get visions... oh wait, I do!_ I think as I watch the two. I looked down at the gloves I was wearing (new ones given to me by Yellow (she was always so thoughtful and nice. Much different to the others, most of whom would like to strangle me)) and considered taking them off and looking into their past/future.

Hmm… better not.

* * *

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do? (Green)**

"We're going to die!" I scream, running in circles around Green.

"Shut up. I'm trying to think of a way to get out of here," Green scolds me.

"Okay... okay I'm good... I'm calm... I'm... HAVING A VISION!" I shout.

Green sighs, of all the times for me to have a vision...

"OH MY MEW!" I shout for no reason.

"What?"

"You kissed Blue?"

"... Your on your own."

* * *

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do? (Red)**

My senior stared at me as I prepared for my match.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked me.

"Yes! I will not be defeated!" I said, letting out a war cry.

"You do know this will end badly right?"

"Who cares!"

"Well okay then," Red shook his head and pulled the lever.

I fell through the floor and hung upside down (in a skirt) in a room filled with the other DexHolders.

"... Seriously? You took Gold's bet?" Green asked, politely looking away with everyone but Gold, who was kicked in the head by Crystal.

"Wait... what bet?" I asked, looking at the others with a blank face. Why were they all doing a face-palm?

* * *

**You're about to marry number 10. What's 1's reaction? (White/Yellow)**

I looked over the wedding dress Ruby made for White. I was rather stunning, all white and sparkly and white and silvery and whatnot… Forgive me, I DID mention I'm NOT a fashion person didn't I? And a bit mental? Yes, I freely admit this. No judging please, save that for the judge at my trial. It IS his job after all. (Wait… I have a trial? Oh yeah, I was making a joke… *cough* moving on…)

"Say Yellow, does this suit bring out my eyes?" I ask, turning to my best 'man'. (Don't ask. It was a hard won fight that involved a teapot, British accents, and forty paper plates. Like I said. Don't ask).

"How should I know? But since Ruby made it, sure. Why not?" she replies with a shrug. I knew she didn't really care, after all, we WERE planning something that didn't even involve the suit matching my eyes… so it really matter.

"Good! Now, lets go! I have to leave before White gets here!" I say, dragging Yellow with me.

"Umm, Nikki? Are you sure you want to do this?" Yellow asks me sounding nervous. She always did when I dragged her into my, as Green calls it, 'schemes'. And they thought having Blue in their lives was bad. Of course, I don't see why they think that. I'm just sweet and lovable!

"Yep! I can't wait!" I say cheerfully.

*Speeds up time to wedding*

"Nikki, do you take White to be your wife?" Blue asks, she was standing in for the priest. (Again, don't ask. It was a hard fought battle, ending with a ketchup and mustard hairdo. Like I said. Don't ask. (Déjà-vu anyone?))

"I... DON'T! MUHAHAHA!" I shout evilly. "Yellow! Grab White! I'll get Black!" I shout, tackling Black before running away with him, Yellow (dragging White) hurrying after me.

The other DexHolders stare like idiots for a full three minutes before...

"I don't think this was a real wedding..." Diamond said in realization. Cue everyone else doing a face-palm.

* * *

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up? (Silver)**

I cried into my pillow, why? Why did he dump me? And for Garnet? Since when was he gay? I shivered, though I wasn't sure if it was with sadness, or total horror. Man, maybe I DO need help…

Silver walks in, looks at me crying, then tries to run away, but I already saw him.

"Brother!" I pounced on him.

"What?" he asks.

"... Can you go get me some darts and sleeping poison?" I ask.

"Why?"

"Because I have to teach that jerk NO ONE messes with me!" Hmm, maybe Silver's dark aura was rubbing off on me. I don't normal get like this.

Silver pauses for a minute then asks. "Who?"

"Cyan."

"I'll get extra. I can't wait for this." I should mention that Silver HATES Cyan for some unknown reason. But who cares? I get to have revenge on Cyan with Silver… Hehehe.

* * *

**You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you? (Ruby)**

"ARE YOU INSANE? Do you have ANY idea what this will do to your Pokemon?" Ruby demanded, glaring down at me as I cower before his unexpected wrath.

"Make them stronger?" I asked timidly. I wasn't ever sure how to deal with Ruby when he was like this.

"NO! They will get DIRTY! DIRTY I say!" he wailed.

I blinked, not entirely sure what the problem was. "Is that a bad thing? I can clean them up after..."

"I thought you were a pacifist!" Ruby accused.

"I never said that. I said that I didn't believe in fighting." I said, blinking with confusion when Ruby did a face-palm. Why was he doing that? Did his head hurt or something?

"...That is a pacifist Nikki..." …Oh.

* * *

**You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do? (White)**

My senior stared at me as I laughed my head off.

"Nikki? Are you okay?" she asked me.

"HAHHA!" I laughed, unable to do anything else.

"Uh, Nikki? Nikki? What's so funny?" White asked.

"BWAHAHHA! Its just too much! HAHAHA! Who'd have thought Black would have a secret love for Skitty?" I rolled on the floor, unable to stop laughing.

White blinked, then turned to face a very embarrassed looking Black.

"... You have a secret love for Skitty?" Gold asked, now HE was trying not to laugh.

"Umm... No?" he lied, very poorly at that.

"BWAHAHAHA!" I laughed.

* * *

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why? (Yellow)**

I stared at Yellow. How come she got all the luck?

"How come you get all the luck?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, caught off guard by the question.

"You know, you NEVER do anything dangerous!" I said. Yellow just looked at me like I was a idiot.

"Nikki... I was nearly killed battling Lance. He tried to throw me into a active volcano..."

"Like I said! Nothing DANGEROUS! I had to battle GREEN! And he was MAD!" I shuddered with fear as I remembered the battle that left me utterly shell-shocked for two weeks.

"... I think your right." Yellow said, paling as she thought of the terrible battle that took place (which she didn't see). It was horrifying.

* * *

**Number 2 tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for number 9. (Crystal/Ruby)**

My jaw dropped as Crystal confessed about her hidden love for Ruby.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" I demanded, leaping to my feet.

She blinked, taken aback by my actions. "Excuse me?"

"How can you even think about RUBY when its clear your going to marry GOLD?" I said. I had ANOTHER vision about those two getting married. Call me crazy, but I think someone's trying to tell us something.

"Me and Gold? Are you sure about that Nikki?" Crystal asked.

"Yes! I had ANOTHER vision about it! This had to be the seventh!" I assured her.

"...Was Ruby there?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was the best man. Until he slammed his frying pan into Gold's head, demanding your hand in marriage..."

"He did?" Crystal interrupted with a squeal.

"Then you went all Commando on him and swore you'd never marry him, and said 'I do' to the priest, therefore, marrying Gold." I finished.

"... Ruby's a dead man." Crys said darkly.

* * *

**You're dating 3 and he/she introduces you to her parents. Would you get along? (Blue)**

I looked at Blue. "Are you sure your parents will be okay with me staying here for a few days?" I ask her.

"Sure! They love everyone else!" Blue tells me.

"Well okay then..."

*At Blue's house*

"Mom! Dad! Meet Nikki! A new DexHolder and..." Blue's eyes glitter evilly. "My girlfriend!"

I had been taking a drink from my water bottle. So I guess you know what happened next? SPIT-TAKE!

"WHAT?" I demand.

"Really? I thought you were more into that nice Green Oak. But if you prefer this girl..." Blue's mother starts.

"I'm NOT her girlfriend! I just need a place to stay for a few days!" I said hurriedly.

"Shy isn't she?" Blue said sweetly, clearly winning her parents over.

Great. I'm dating Blue. I'm a dead man... err, woman.

* * *

**Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean? (Green/Ruby)**

I looked back and forth between Green, Ruby, and Crystal.

"Crys, I thought you were over Ruby?" I ask as she pulls Ruby's left arm.

"I was! Then I saw his _gorgeous _eyes!" Crystal nearly lost her grip on Ruby's arm.

"And Green, I thought you were only marrying Ruby that one time because Blue tricked you?" I looked at my other senior.

"I did. But I lost ANOTHER bet with Blue, and have to marry him AGAIN!" Green growled, pulling Ruby's other arm.

I watch them all for a minute before...

"Say Ruby, I had a vision about Sapphire making out with Gold," I told the boy in the middle.

"WHAT!?" he shouted, pulling free of Green and Crystal before shaking me. "Where?"

"Out by Olivine. I think the clock said it was three on next Wednesday," I said helpfully.

"I have to stop her!" with that, the fashion boy ran off to stop Sapphire from kissing Gold.

Sucker.

* * *

**Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss? (Red/Gold)**

I looked over my two seniors, "Didn't I tell you two not to run in this hall? Its still slippery!" I scolded. "Why were you chasing Gold anyway Red?"

Red rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking VERY embarrassed. Though I didn't know if it was because of the question... or the extremely awkward moment I caught the two in just a few minutes ago.

"Wait. Let me guess..." I stared at his face intently.

"...Dang. Gold, you better keep running... Better yet... KYE! GOLD SAID SOMETHING BAD ABOUT YELLOW!" I yelled outside, where the other's (plus Kye) were trying to get over their shock. (I feel bad for Yellow, she was rather innocent. I think that… I can't even say it, shook her to her core).

"WHAT!?" came the enraged reply. Did I mention Kye is a bit protective of Yellow? Guess not. Well she is. I'm sure it has something to do with the nearly killing her thing.

"Shit." Gold muttered, running for his life.

I looked back at Red. "Kye'll take care of this. Better go find Yellow. I think she may need counseling."

* * *

**Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts. What do you do? (Gold)**

I shook my head at my senior. "Gold, you really need to stop being a player. You'll lose Crys this way," I warned.

"... Shut up." he mumbled, holding a ice pack to his eye. I should mention that I punched him when he 'accidentally' bumped into me.

"No. You need to go find Crystal and tell he you love her! Then she'll get out of that Ruby fix and you two can get married! I already have the whole thing planned!" I clapped my hands happily.

"How?"

"Each vision was exactly the same. Only the events and dialog were different."

"Huh... tell me about this 'Ruby fix'. What is it?"

"Umm... Crys has a deeply hidden love for Ruby?"

"... Nikki. Get my Pokemon." he said darkly. I blinked, why? I asked him this of course, and his answer was this:

"Because NO ONE steals my woman!"

* * *

**You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind? (Silver)**

"Well? What do you think? Silver?" I asked, turning to the always silent boy. He just stared at me. It was rather... strange.

"Silver? Is something wrong?" I asked, touching the hair on my head. As far as I knew, I only had a trim. My brown hair getting cut to a little below my ears.

"... Did you do something to your hair?"

* * *

**Number 8 thinks that he/she'll never get a girl/boyfriend. What do you tell him/her? (Black)**

"Your kidding me right? Didn't you let yourself fall off a cliff to get White flowers?" I ask the boy.

"Yeah, but then you were going to marry White, and after to left us in that closet, she just opened the door and left." he explained.

"Huh. That wasn't the plan. Yellow and I were posing that me and White were getting married and then we kidnap you two, stick you in a closet, and wait." I said, scratching my head in thought.

"Wait for what?" he asked, he didn't look like he was sure he wanted to know.

"For you to go all mushy and ask her to marry you!"

"... Were you high?"

"NO! I am NEVER high. But I am crazy." I tell him, feeling pretty insulted by his question. What did he think I was? A druggie? Please, I will NEVER touch a drug. Unless it the medical kind that doctors give me. And only if I have to. I have a… phobia… of doctors. (Stupid doctors always stealing my blood….)

"Very comforting..." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes for extra sarcasm.

* * *

**Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what? (Ruby)**

I stared at the e-mail. Did Ruby REALLY feel that way about me? Maybe that was why he teased my friends (aka OUR friends).

Maybe he got the e-mail address wrong? Yeah, that HAD to be it! This was going to be for Sapphire! And Ruby just mistook my name for hers!

Well, better send it to the rightful owner...

* * *

**You spot 10 kissing 1. How do you react? (White/Yellow)**

"WHAT THE LUGIA!? I SAID TO DRAG HER AWAY! NOT TO FALL ON HER!" I shouted at the two blushing girls. Which is funny since their both older then me.

"Its not my fault!" White waved her hands in front of her quickly.

"And its not mine! I was IN FRONT! I don't have a clue how that happened!" Yellow copied White as I glared down at them.

"Well, this explains my conversation with Black. I assume that was why you left the closet?" I asked White.

"Umm, no. I had to use the bathroom." she said nervously. I did a face-palm.

And they call me a idiot...

* * *

**You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking? (Blue/Green)**

I tapped my foot. When were seniors Blue and Green going to come down? They'd been up in that room for HOURS!

"Urgh! Forget this! I'm going to the Ice Cream shop without them!" I cried in defeat, walking out of the hotel lobby. They were supposed to be 'babysitting' me. Why? I could travel around Kanto on my own! Humph! Well, at least I don't have to listen to them arguing while I ate my Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream.

What were they doing up there? Monopoly? And they didn't invite me? Jerks.

*Hotel room*

Blue watched her junior leave the hotel. Finally! She sighed in relief ass he plopped down on her bed. She'd been up all night with Green consoling the girl about her nightmares. Which was why the two were still in their room. They just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

**Could 1 and 6 be soul mates? (Yellow/Gold)**

I ginned at Gold. It had been MONTHS since anyone had decided to risk having their past revealed to me to know what the future may hold for them.

"Okay! Are you ready Gold?" I asked him, holding out my bare hand. It was the only way to have a vision about a certain person. I have to make skin contact. Which was why I wear my gloves.

"Yeah! Lets do this!" he shouted taking my hand. My eyes glazed over as the vision took place. It was a future vision.

"Well?" Crystal asked. She and the other DexHolders were there, waiting to know what the future had in store for Gold. Or what happened in his past.

"Huh, I didn't see THAT coming." I frowned, looking at Gold, then turning to Yellow.

"Seriously? You're going to trust THIS GUY with your heart?" everyone blinked and stared at a very flustered Yellow. Too late I realized that came out wrong.

"W-what?" Gold asked, looking as shocked as everyone else.

"Oh, sorry, I meant the chocolate heart she got for-" I started, when Kye suddenly clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Please stop talking. You're going to embarrass poor Yellow Bird even more. They don't need to know about a chocolate heart she hasn't even gotten yet." Kye told me, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hold it!" Blue said, coming up to me. "Who was the heart for?" she demanded. Crap. I looked everywhere but at my seniors. "Umm, can I say no?" I asked.

"No," Blue answered. Dang it.

* * *

**Would 2 trust 5? (Crystal/Red)**

My eyes unglazed as I released Crystal's hand. After Gold's vision, Blue decided that they ALL needed me to read their future. (Or past, as in the case of Emerald, Pearl, White, and Garnet).

"Okay… that was… different," I said finally, not entirely sure WHAT I just saw. Since when was Crystal the groom in a wedding?

"What?" Crys asked, looking nervous. I just she thought I saw her past. Poor thing. Not this time. Though now I know you DON'T want me to see it… hehehe… man, I AM getting influenced by Silver. Maybe that's why he's starting to warm up to me.

"Question: Are you really a girl? Or are you a guy in disguise?" I asked. Crystal stared at me, I know, weird and creepy question. But then, Yellow had posed as a boy for what? A year? Two?

"Umm, I'm really a girl…" Crys answered uneasily.

"Okay, next question: WHAT THE HECK WOMAN!? SINCE WHEN WAS RED YOUR GUARDIAN?" I practically screamed, shaking my senior by the shoulders.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted at once (including Red), turning to mentioned DexHolder. He quickly waved his hands in front of him. "I don't know what she's talking about!" he protested.

"And YOU!" I rounded on Yellow. "WHAT THE HECK? A RING BARER? Couldn't you get a better job? Like the priestess or something? You know, bind the ties between Crystal and Gold's wedding?" I demanded.

"Since when is Yellow a priestess?" Diamond asked, not really catching on to what we were talking about. Pearl did a face-palm. "Yellow's not a priestess Dia, I mean Diamond, remember Blue acting in as Nikki and White's 'wedding'? That's what Nikki means." Pearl explained to his friend.

"Hold it!" Blue shouted, staring at Gold and Crystal intently before turning to me. "How many wedding visions does that make this?" she asked. I thought about that.

"Umm, twenty-five? Twenty-six?" I offered, trying to be helpful.

"NIKKI!" Gold and Crystal shouted at the same time, both turning a deep plum color. What did I say? … Oh… Oops.

* * *

**Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that? (Green/White)**

I blinked, releasing Green's hand. "Well? What did you see?" he asked, looking impatient. I mulled it over. Was the person I saw REALLY Green? Or maybe a clone?

"Well, you were in the Lab, bored, and White was there for some reason, and you decided to poke her for no reason. Does that help?" I asked, still confused by the vision.

Clearly so was everyone else.

"Green got bored and poked White? Are you sure that's what happened?" Cyan asked. I glared at him. "You calling me a liar?" I asked, my voice seething. The boy was smart for once and muttered a apology.

"Yes, I'm sure that's what happened. And now it probably won't happen since I told you so… who's next?" I asked, looking around the room. Cyan sighed. "I am…" he sat across from me and reluctantly let me take his hand.

* * *

**5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick? (Red/Yellow)**

I blinked, coming out of my trance. How the heck did I have a vision about Yellow and Red going back to school when I was looking into CYAN'S future? Who knows.

"Well, good news: I don't kill you and you become the worlds youngest teacher. Weird news: Yellow and Red are in your class." I tell him.

Cyan raised a eyebrow. "What?" he asked. I know, it was really weird. And I'm the one who saw it. Anyway, I frowned and stared intently at Red and Yellow before flushing and shaking my head.

"Your kidding? How the heck is that possible?" I muttered, forgetting about the other's. Green frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked. I blinked and looked at him before turning to Yellow.

"How the heck have you never-" Kye clamped her hand over my mouth again, she did that a lot lately.

"You say another word, and I swear, I will go Dark on you," she threatened. I gulped, sure I was partly mental and normally carefree-happy-go-lucky, but I saw (Seer-wise, not personally mind you) Dark Kye. And truthfully? I did NOT want to be on the receiving end. So I just nodded, staring at her with wide eyes.

"What? Never what?" Blue asked, turning to a sheepish Yellow. I should mention this, but I won't for two reasons. Reason 1) Kye and Reason 2) its very sad and not my place to tell.

I coughed, "So… who's left?" (Hint: It has to do with SCHOOL (the 'never what' thing at least))

* * *

**If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make? (Gold/Blue)**

Blue decided it was time for a break in my Seer-thing. Really, its sad when your power is looking into the past/future/present and not know what it is. Very sad.

So anyway, I should tell you this: Don't let Gold and Blue cook. If they offer you something. Politely decline. That is all I have to say on this matter. So please don't hate me for not going into detail. Thank you.

* * *

**7 and 9 apply for a job. What job? (Silver/Ruby)**

I have to say this: that vision was probably the strangest yet. I let go if my brother's hand (Silver) and stared at him. He stared back, waiting for me to explain.

"Really? You're going to let RUBY decide what job you want?" I asked him. Silver raised a eyebrow as if to say _what the heck are you talking about?_ well, he would probably swear, but I don't so deal with it.

Blue covered her mouth and tried to hold back a laugh. "My Mew Silver! Letting Ruby decide your fate?" she teased.

"That didn't happen. And now it never will." Was Silver's only reply.

* * *

**8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay? (Black/Red)**

The first thing my friends noticed once I let go if Black's hand was this: I was laughing my head off. Again

I looked at Black, shook my head and snickered at Red. "Hint: Don't give Black a pair or scissors." I told the older DexHolder.

Gold raised a eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

"Unless you want to look like a Chimchar, just don't," I advised, looking at Red and laughing again. Ahh, the wonders of being a Seer!

* * *

**9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like; will 6 be happy? (Ruby/Gold)**

Taking another break from my Seer-thing (I really need to find out what that's called, its getting annoying), I noticed that Ruby was drawing something, and Gold was sitting in the table across from him.

"What'cha doing?" I asked, coming over to look stand by Gold. He glanced up at me. "Ruby here is drawing my dream girl. Finger's crossed!" he winked at me.

Hmm, didn't Gold want to kill Ruby because of the whole 'Crystal-Ruby-Green-Sapphire' or whatever it was thing? Oh well, this IS Gold we're talking about. So hey, whatever floats the boat!

"Done! Here!" Ruby grinned, turning the pad of paper over to reveal…

"You have got to be kidding me." was all Gold said, shaking his head. I looked at the paper and sighed. It was just a manikin wearing a ball gown…

* * *

**10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about? (White/Ruby)**

Still on break, I watch with faint amusement as Ruby and White talk about… something. I don't really know what it was about, probably contests and the Musical, but the funny thing was that they were blushing.

Hmm, what fun can I have with this? Maybe I can randomly jump in yelling "I like pie!" or "Just kiss her!" for no real reason but to see their startled faces. And no, I do not think they like each other THAT way. It would be funny to see them stutter though.

'Course, when I decided to head their way, I accidentally crashed into Yellow.

* * *

**1 accidentally kicked 10? (Yellow/White)**

My hands weren't covered with my gloved, so when I offer it to Yellow, to help her up of course, I had a vision.

I looked at her and said: "So now we know the REAL story on how THAT happened… are you really that clumsy?" I asked, not seeing the glare Kye was giving me.

"Yes," Yellow said reluctantly.

"Huh… Anywho, what's for lunch?" I asked, grinning widely at her. Behind her, I saw Terri do a face-palm... wait. When did Terri get here?

* * *

**2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen? (Crystal/Ruby)**

I was on Ruby's computer. On his e-mail account. For no reason whatsoever except he wasn't around to stop me.

Yep, I know. I'm a real pal. Anyway, still on break, I notice Ruby has a new E-mail. Like the good friend I am, I read over it, noticing its from Crys… and it's a love letter to her boyfriend.

_Didn't she get over Ruby?_ I wondered. Of course she did! This must be for Gold! Better send it along! And yes, I used Ruby's e-mail address to do so.

* * *

**5 and 6 did a workout together? (Red/Gold)**

I just stared. What. The. Heck.

"Well?" that would be Green. He was completely bored of this. I'm sure he wanted to go back home and sleep. It WAS two in the morning after all.

"That… you know what? No. Just, no." then a thought popped into my head and I leaned over to Red and whispered something in his ear.

His face instantly turned the color of his name. "Your spending to much time with Blue," he informed me, then left VERY quickly.

"What did you say?" Blue asked, keen to know what I said to make Red act… red. (Ha! Get it? *crickets chirp* 'course you don't. Its Nikki Logic. It only makes sense to me… anyway, to the story!).

I shook my head and whispered in her ear. "Don't take the offer. Just ask Yellow out on a date."

* * *

**6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday? (Gold)**

After all the 'fun' of reading the others' future (or past) everyone headed home at four in the morning.

Of course, Gold called me a hour later.

"NIKKI! WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO YOUR BIRTHDAY!?" he yelled. I blinked sleepily. Wha?

"I did. I know it! It must have gotten lost in the mail!" I said truthfully. I KNOW I invited everyone… except Cyan and Garnet. I don't like them right now.

Silver came down the stairs, Gold's voice was so loud he woke up. "Who the hell are you talking to?" he demanded.

"Gold." I replied. Silver cursed and snatched the phone before saying: "Don't call my sister in the middle of the night, or morning, and shut the hell up!" he told his friend before slamming the phone down and going back to his room.

I silently cheered. Yes! Silver admitted we were siblings! Now, if we could only agree on how to kill- and mean TALK- to Cyan…

* * *

**7 won the lottery? (Silver)**

I looked up at Silver as he looked over the mail. He paused when he came to a certain one.

"What? What is it Silver?" I asked, sitting up from my position on the couch.

"Nikki, grab you bags. We're going on vacation…" Silver informed me. Yes! The lottery came through! Who knew it was so easy to cheat- I mean win- at the lottery? With a huge grin, I ran to get my already packed bags. I simply LOVE family vacations!

* * *

**8 had quite a big secret? (Black)**

I stared at Black, completely shocked by what I just saw. Who knew? And I thought the Skitty thing was bad…

"What? Why are you-? Crap. Your not wearing your gloves…" Black sighed, just now realizing I wasn't wearing my gloves. How did he not notice that before shaking my hand?

"… Your really a dance pro?" I asked as Black blushed fiercely. "What? N-no!" he lied (badly I might add). He had to work on that.

* * *

**9 became a singer? (Ruby)**

I pondered my latest vision, then shook my head. It was frighteningly possible.

Who CAN'T see Ruby as a singer? All he needs is a good voice! Hmm, better not tell him about this…

* * *

**10 got a daughter? (White)**

"Okay, backtrack. I have a WHAT?" White demanded, staring at me in horror. I shook my head. This was really quite simple.

"You have a daughter. Not now of course, but in the future! With Black obviously," I added, noticing that White's cheeks were flushing. "What? What did I say?" I asked, completely lost.

Blue, who just happened to be there, did a face-palm, wondering if I was THAT stupid. _Then again, she jumped off a cliff when her vision told her NOT to jump off cliffs…_

* * *

**What would 1 think of 2? (Yellow/Crystal)**

This, I don't really know, I wasn't there. So I'm going to have to give you a short recap on what Crystal told me.

"Why do you use your legs to capture Pokemon?" Yellow asked Crystal.

"Because I can't aim with my arm." Crystal replied.

"Oh. Okay!"

Yeah, I don't get it either.

* * *

**How would 3 greet 4? (Blue/Green)**

"Greenie!" Blue's voice shouted at us. I turned in time to see Blue crash into Greenie- I mean Green- and hug him. "Pesky woman! Let me go!" Green demanded. Of course it was in vain, Blue wasn't going to just listen to Green right?

I looked over my two seniors and sighed. Really, Green should be used to this. After all, I do that nearly every day!

* * *

**What would 4 envy about 5? (Green/Red)**

Green envy Red? *Slaps self* Are we in another dimension? No? Well… I don't know, and I don't think Green will tell me if I ask. And I haven't had any visions about that…

That he's Champion? Like I said, I just don't know.

* * *

**What dream would 5 have about 6? (Red/Gold)**

Hmm, must be that vision I had. The strange one which I advised Red to just ask Yellow out. Really though, we KNOW they like each other…

So… a battle? Only thing I can think of. And I'm a Seer! Sorry though, dreams aren't me thing. You need a Munna for that. Why don't we go find one?

* * *

**What do 6 and 7 have in common? (Gold/Silver)**

I looked back and forth between Silver and Gold. They were having a battle for some reason or other. Me, I wasn't into battles. I battled when necessary, but that was it. I'm a… what did Ruby call it? A pacifier?

I don't know. Anyway, I was looking back and forth between the two, wondering why they were so different, yet so similar. And why were they battling anyway?

"I told you! It was a accident! I didn't even see her!" Gold defended himself as Silver's Feraligatr tried to blast him with a powerful Hydro Pump attack.

"You- No! I can't even say it!" Silver shouted, clearly enraged. Oh, I think I know now. Silver and I were coming back from vacation and I ran into Gold, who *Ahem* fell on top of me and… you know, lets leave it at that.

Needless to say, Silver was NOT happy with his friend. Now enemy.

* * *

**What would make 7 angry at 8? (Silver/Black)**

Right then, I was the only thing keeping Silver from strangling Black. The poor Unova DexHolder had done the same thing Gold did. Which was REALLY bad since Silver was… lets say he wasn't happy that his junior seemed to be turning into Gold (not really).

"You- Urgh!" Silver couldn't even form a sentence. Can't really blame him though. After all, both accidents happened in the same day…

I sweat-dropped. I REALLY need to work on my clumsiness. It was going to get someone killed by Silver.

* * *

**Where would 8 meet 9? (Black/Ruby)**

I sat, waiting for Blue to show up. She had invited me to the mall for some reason. Possible to ask me about my 'fortune telling' or use it to make some money.

Yeah, she does that. Last time though, it ended up with us running from a enraged man when I told him that he would cheat on his wife with a Amoonguss. Yeah, not a happy memory.

I looked up, glancing around the food court (where I was waiting) I noticed that Ruby and Black were here too. Hmm, better keep away from Black, never know when or where Silver will show up… Wait, why was Black even at the mall?

* * *

**What would 9 never dare to tell 10? (Ruby/White)**

I tilted my head to the side. I didn't even know that about Ruby. He was looking at me nervously, well he WAS taking a chance in letting me use my powers.

"Well? What did you see?" he licked his lips nervously. Really though, he needed to chill.

"Well, I know that you'll never tell White that your really a extremely strong Trainer…"

* * *

**What would make 10 scared of 1? (White/Yellow)**

I placed my hands (covered with my gloves of course) on White's shoulders, staring at her intently.

"Don't. Just don't," I told her. She frowned at me. "Don't what?" she asked, clearly confused, well so was everyone else, so she wasn't alone.

"Just don't. She's not as sweet as she looks…" I shuddered. "I do NOT want to see that look of fear on your face twice!" I held my hands against my head. It had been terrifying.

Everyone looked at each other, not understanding what was going on till Kye spoke up with:

"Oh, she's talking about Yellow… well dang White. Sucks to be you," Kye clicked her tongue as Yellow blushed.

"Eh? She talking about…? Yeah, I agree. Sucks to be White," Terri said, shaking her head and looking at White with sympathy. A real feat for her. The girl hated to admit defeat, and saying what she was about Yellow, well, that WAS defeat.

White frowned. Clearly she didn't get what was so terrifying about Yellow. Obviously she never saw the girl battle when she was angry…

* * *

**Is 3 Gay? (Blue)**

No. She flirts with WAY too many guys to be gay. Besides, I have proof (from my visions of course) that she will marry a guy.

And can you guess who the visions were about? Umm, you know, don't. 'Cause the vision changes every time. Really Blue! Pick one! You can't have them all! Anywho, so to recap: NO. Bye!

* * *

**And there you have it! My not-really-a-story story! Yes it answers questions, but I am the one answering.**

**Besides, its purely for enjoyment! I REALLY hope you liked it!**

**And no, I am NOT that stupid in real life.**

**Anywho, review! Please!**

**Till next time peoples of the world! Peace out!**

***Signature peace sign (Kye style)***


End file.
